Unnamed Risians
The following is a list of unnamed Risians. 22nd century Risian man in restaurant A Risian man was with a Risian woman at a restaurant on Risa in 2152. They had a brief conversation in Risan language with Ensign Hoshi Sato and were impressed by her ability to learn languages so fast. When the couple left, he mentioned that they're attending the Lohlunat, the festival of the moon this evening and poinbted Sato to visit this festival, too. ( ) :This Risian was played by James Ingersoll. Risian waiter This Risian served as waiter in a restaurant on Risa in 2152. When Ensign Hoshi Sato had a conversation with two Risians, he served food and beverages to several other guests. ( ) :This Risian was played by extra Carlos Milano, who received no credit for his appearance. Risian waitress This Risian served as a waitress in a restaurant on Risa in 2152. She worked on the day shift when Ravis invited Hoshi Sato to join him for a pool visit. She also served several fruits to the couple. ( ) :This Risian was played by extra Whitney Hall, who received no credit for her appearance. Risian woman in restaurant A Risian woman was with a Risian man at a restaurant on Risa in 2152. The couple had a brief conversation in Risan language with Hoshi Sato, who joined this restaurant during her shore leave on Risa. The woman was impressed by Sato's ability to learn languages so fast and complimented her on that. ( ) :This Risian was played by Jennifer Williams. 24th century Risian masseuse A male Risan worked at Temtibi Lagoon resort as a sonic masseur. He gave Leeta a massage shortly before she performed the Rite of Separation with Julian Bashir, and she was flirting with him when Worf and Jadzia Dax walked in, causing Worf to believe she was being unfaithful to Doctor Bashir. ( ) :This Risian was played by an unknown actor, who also appeared as a B'Elanna Torres's hologram in the ''Star Trek: Voyager episode .'' Female Risian 1 This female Risian greeted Quark when he landed on Risa. He showed her and her friend the Horga'hn which meant he was seeking Jamaharon, a sexual Risian rite. She told Quark that all that was hers was his, and he said, "I'll take it." She and her friend left with Quark. ( ) :This Risian was played by Blair Valk. Female Risian 2 This female Risian and her friend were shown the Horga'hn by Quark who was seeking Jamaharon, a sexual Risian rite. This female asked if Quark was seeking Jamaharon. She and her companion left arm in arm with Quark. ( ) :This Risian was played by Zora Dehorter. Female Risian 3 This female Risian was present at Morn's memorial on Deep Space 9 in 2374. ( ) :This Risian was played by an unknown actress. Male Risian This male Risian was on the planet when Pascal Fullerton tried to disrupt the enviromental system. ( ) :This Risian was played by Karl Moseman. Category:Risians Risians